Chained To You
by shiny-sparkles
Summary: Harry, Draco and a harmless game of truth or dare. Add Seamus Finnigan in the mix. Need I say more? Oneshot. Slight Fluff. Songfic.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters nor do I own the song...I only wish I did. **

**Chained To You**

_We were standing all alone you were leaning in to speak to me  
Acting like a mover shaker dancing to madonna then you kissed me  
And I think about it all the time  
Sweet temptation rush all over me  
And I think about it all the time  
Passion desire so intense I cant take anymore because  
_

Harry Potter lay on his bed in the Gryffindor boys dormitories. It was Harry's third year and he was playing another version of the game truth or dare with the fellow Gryffindors and a few Slytherins who had ended up in here after being chased by Filch. The game was rather boring in itself, as nobody was game enough to chose dare with Seamus Finnigan playing. He had this evil smile twisted across his face and nobody wished to be his victim. Seamus turned to Harry "O.k Harry truth, dare, double dare, torture, kiss or promise?" Harry pondered this for a moment. He really didn't like the smile on Seamus' face now that he had become the target.

_  
I feel the magic all around you  
Its bringing me to my knees  
Like a wannabe  
Ive got to be chained to you  
_

Harry finally decided on the safest possible option " Promise" Seamus' grinned widened and Harry suddenly realised what he had in mind "Promis me" Seamus breathed that you'll choose kiss next" Harry groaned "I promise" He muttered, bitterly. The game went a few more rounds until finally Seamus had his choice of who to ask. Obviously he chose Harry. Harry had no other option then to take the kiss. "I want you to kiss" Seamus said looking around the room "The one person in here you are secretly in love with" Harry suddenly wished he'd never been born.

_  
And when you looked into my eyes felt a sudden sense of urgency  
Fascination casts a spell and you became more than just a mystery  
And I think about you all the time  
Is this fate is it my destiny  
That I think about you all the time  
I no longer pretend to have my hand on the wheel because  
_

It wasn't that he didn't want to kiss the person. It was only the fact that it was Draco Malfoy. His friends didn't even know that he was gay, let alone in love with Draco Malfoy. It would be so easy to fake that kiss with Ginny and avoid the reactions of his friends, but that wouldn't be fair to Draco. He deserved to know the truth. He deserved to know that Harry Potter, The Golden Boy, was in love with Draco Malfoy, The Son Of A Death Eater. Well at least he would get to see the expression on Pansy Parkinson's face when he kissed her boyfriend. Chuckling to himself, Harry stood up.

_  
I feel the magic all around you  
Its bringing me to my knees  
Like a wannabe  
Ive got to be chained to you  
I feel the magic building around you  
_

He walked over to where Draco was sitting, between Blaise Zabini and Ginny Weasley. He leant in towards Ginny, ready to fake the kiss with her, before stopping dead in his tracks. He shook his head, marveling at what he was going to do next and stood straight up on the spot. He stretched out, cracking his back before looking down at Draco. He cracked his knuckles and his neck. He yawaned rather loudly Everyone was waiting with baited breath to see what happened next. Finally Harry could put off the inevitable no longer and he leaned in towards Draco.

_  
I feel the magic all around you  
Its bringing me to my knees  
Like a wannabe  
Ive got to be chained to you  
_

Their lips met halfway and Harry deepened the kiss. He expected Draco to pull away and slug him but he didn't. Draco kissed back needily and begin to run his long elegant fingers through Harry's charcoal black hair. The kiss was slow and passionate one minute, fiery and wild the next. Harry found himself completely lost in Draco's tender lips. He tuned out to the shocked gasps coming from various Gryffindors and the look that he was getting from Pansy. Draco pulled Harry in and Harry sat down on his lap. Finally they pulled away, somewhat reluctantly and looked around them.

_  
And I think about you all the time  
And I think about you all the time  
Yeah I think about it all the time  
Tell me its madness I barely know you  
We were standing all alone you were leaning in to speak to me  
Ten steps back youre still a mystery  
Acting live a mover shaker dancing to madonna then you kissed me  
I cant take anymore because  
_

As the kiss ended, Harry finally looked out among the Gryffindors and Syltherins. There were stunned looks, many people looking disgusted. But Harry sought out only his friends. Ginny sat with her legs crossed, her mouth hanging open. Hermione sat perched on Ron's lap, they both looked disgusted by their friend's choice. Seamus had a huge smug I-told-you-so smile upon his face. Fred and George had fallen off the lounge they were sitting on laughing. Harry turned to Draco and held out his hand. Draco took and smiled at him, confirming that Harry was no longer alone. He was chained to Draco Malfoy.

_  
I feel the magic all around you  
Its bringing me to my knees  
Like a wannabe  
Ive got to be chained to you  
I feel the magic building around you  
I feel the magic all around you  
Its bringing me to my knees  
Like a wannabe  
Ive got to be chained to you  
Tell me its madness  
I barely know you_

Response to the challenge Chained To You

If you liked it please Read and Review

hehehehe i made a poem! lol


End file.
